Finding Her Not-So-Charming Prince
by earlschibiangel
Summary: A ufo? Oh, my Kami am I crazy? I must be. A ufo. There is no such thing. She peered over the edge of the large crater and frowned at what she saw below her. There in the middle of the indention was a spaceship! She jumped back in surprise. "Now I know I'm crazy," she muttered before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Especially if I'm seeing spaceships and talking to myself.
1. Prologue

Let me start off by telling all that I do not own DBZ though I love it to death! I own nothing unless I specify a song or character that is made by me otherwise I own nothing.

* * *

A 16-year-old Bulma Briefs, her lavender hair tied back in it's usual ponytail sat on her queen sized bed looking up at her ceiling while listening to Smooth Criminal on her CD player that lay next to her on her purple toned bed spread. Her pillows were strewn all over the place while the bed spread was twisted around her. It was just another day in the life of an heir to a mass fortune.

This is so boring, she thought frowning as she closed her cerulean eyes before opening them seconds later on a sigh. There is nothing to do now that her friends Goku and Yamcha were in training once again. This left her to her own devices. She rolled onto her flat stomach forcing her shirt to twist around her slender form as her face relaxed into a thoughtful look as she gazed down at the white carpet that covered her bedroom floor, the sunlight from the open window making it glow. What can I do? As she was looking down her gaze fell on a book peeking out from under the edge of the bed. "Hmmm." She reached down and after some fight grabbed the edge of the book before setting it before her on the bed. On the cover was a girl, her flashy red hair pulled back and her smile bright as she stood before a tropical forest. Bulma had read this book several times in her lifetime and it always drew her back to one dream she had of leaving the house on her own. The Life of Sarah. Bulma sighed as she thought, I wish I could be like her. She's got it all. She's sexy, she has a man, and she wasn't stuck in a house all day. She got to have all sorts of adventures. In the background Bulma could still hear Smooth Criminal as it drew to the end of the song. She sighed again and closed her big blue eyes in defeat. A few minutes later her eyes flew open as an idea struck her. With a burst of energy and insight she screamed out in teenage enthusiasm, "Okaasan! Otousan!" as she ran down the stairs, her long purple locks flying behind her in abandon while her socked feet thumped with every step. Even in the ponytail they were never tamed, the mass so wild.

"In here!" her mother called out as Bulma hit the last step before rushing into the room that held both her parents. The teen was breathless with her eyes glowing with life as her parents turned their attention to her. Bulma held her knees as she hunched over, her breathing labored as she tried to form words. Her blond mother gazed lovingly at her only child while the white lavender haired man that was her husband looked a little worried as his daughter opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"I... want..." she gasped out as Mrs. Briefs smiled at her lovely daughter before she reached out to touch Bulma's lavender bangs affectionately, the soft feel of her daughter's hair a comfort for any mother. Around them the large room glowed brightly from the bay window that showcased the living room. Around the adults were several shelves that were filled with antiques among other things. Robots buzzed around them tending to plants and dusting nooks and crannies.

"Wait until you catch your breath, Hon," Bunny said as she placed her magazine on the floor next to her where one of the bots picked up and returned it to the magazine stack on the coffee table before the older woman. Bulma took several deep breaths as she calmed down, her heart slowing back down to a normal pace as her mother's hands rested in her own lap. She watched her daughter's once flushed face return to a normal color, the pale skin that graced the teen's baby face making said teen look like a porcelain doll.

"I want to go on an adventure!" Bulma exclaimed suddenly. Her parents looked at her still, no real expression on their faces. The movie that her father had been watching continued on even without them watching it.

His eyes softened as he said, "Okay." He turned back toward the TV to watch the movie. "Tell me where and I'll make the reservations after the movie is over." The lavender haired teen shook her head as she moved over to her father's side.

"Iie, Otousan," she stated as she continued to move in front of her father blocking his gaze. Most parents would get onto their child, but Bulma was their only child and they were so mild mannered that yelling didn't happen in their house. Besides the fact that they spoiled their only daughter to pieces so she usually got what she wanted, but this was new to them. "I want to go by myself." This was definitely different. His daughter usually wanted to go where she wanted, but never on her own. Bulma usually was with one of the boys or they always accompanied her. She was much too young to go on her own, especially as she was their only kid as well as being their heiress!

"Are you sure, Princess?" he inquired, not sure she was really sure as she was a teen and they were nieve about what they really want. Most adults saw their kids as that, but Bulma she always wanted something and then when she realized what it entailed she would change her mind. She nodded, her bangs falling into her eyes at the motion as the sun moved higher into the skies above their domed mansion.

"Hai!" she responded enthusiastically with a smile as if she knew she had won their approval. Mr. Briefs closed his eyes in thought, a protest ready when his wife touched his arm. He reopened his eyes to look into her large brown ones, the look in them telling him all he needed to know. His wife knew their daughter so well and knew that she wouldn't give up.

"Just let her go," Mrs. Briefs said smiling at him. "She is old enough to be on her own."

"Orai," he said on a sigh. His daughter jumping into his arms, her arms wraping him in a tight hug before heading out of the room squealing.

"Arigato gozaimasu Otousan, Okaasan!" Bulma called as she ran up the stairs with all her thoughts on what to bring and what to do on her solo adventure. Adventures were not always planned, but most had a goal in mind. It wasn't the desination, but the trip that you took to get there.

"Yamero!" her father's voice sounded as he stood and walked to the end of the stairs, his face sad yet firm as he waited for his daughter to stop, the white carpet of the stairs glowing like her face as she turned, the smile still there.

"Hai, Otousan?" she inquired just feet from the top of the stairs that led to the second floor of the five story home. Windows were everywhere and if they weren't there were plenty of lights to showcase the house to anyone in the home.

"Itsu?" her father asked, his voice soft as he questioned when his daughter planned to take this trip.

"Tomorrow," was her simple response as she continued on her trek to her room, her form disappearing from sight. His wife came over and stood next to him with a smile on her bright face as she seemed almost giddy with the idea of her daughter leaving.

"It will be okay," she stated with certainty her normal ditzy attitude gone as her inner intelligence shone through. "She is our daughter after all. Smarts and an adventurous spirit." Mr. Briefs nodded as the parental unit looked up in union where their daughter now was packing, her music blasting down the hallway and down the stairs.

Bulma walked outside the next day with a smile on her face as she looked out onto the morning horizon, her black pack settled on her back and her hair pulled off her neck into a short ponytail that moved with the wind blowing around her. She was dressed in tight black Capri shorts and a lavender tee that stopped short of her knees with one word on it in big, bold, black type that read 'Bulma.' The sun was just rising and the colors were amazing as they filled the dark skies with light before the teen giving her the impression that the day was open to possibilities. Before hopping onto her air bike she turned and kissed her parents. They looked like they were feeling mixed feelings, her mother's eyes shone with excitement while her father's large blue orbs shone bright with apprehension Her bike engine erupting in a burst of power as it rumbled with the same power, her small form shaking with the rumble of the engine.

"Ja mata!" she hollered as she rode into the sunrise, her parents waving her off, well, her mother waved her off as her father just stood there. Little did all of them know that this was probably going to be the last time they ever saw each other again for a long long time. Bulma flew across the blacktop as her home grew smaller as she sped off into the rising sun, the road below her still cool from the night, but heating up with each hour as noon grew closer. She was not really sure of where she was going, just knew she was heading somewhere, somewhere where she could be free and have some fun. She had looked over maps all night and hadn't found a destination that she particularly liked the sound of. Being a spoiled teen as she was she was picky when it came to where she wanted to go so this was a big step for the heiress. As she was passing out of a city a shadow engulfed her form, the shadow circular in shape as it grew larger. She turned her head to the skies above her to see what could be over her just in time to see the unknown circular object flying straight into her path, well, more like on top of her! "Kuso!" muttered as she sped up, the cycle under her groaning with the effort to avoid being hit. She pushed her little bike hard to speed up, unfortunately it was not made for such pressure and the object landed on the ground just a few feet behind her with a loud crash forcing her to be thrown a few dozen feet forward, her last conscious thought of what would happen to her.

* * *

When Bulma became conscious it was obviously close to sunset, the light much like sunrise but different as the lights would fade and night would close cerulean gaze flickered around her as she felt the cold night air falling around her, the temp falling to announce the evening that was fast approaching. As she sat up she felt a slight pain in her right leg.

"Shimatta!" she cursed as she reached down, hoping that her leg was not broken, and pissed off when she realized it was. She then remembered what had happened to her just hours ago, the day having passed with her passed out on the road. I wonder what it was? she asked herself as she pulled herself into a somewhat upright position, the pain in her leg making moving excruciatingly painful and taxing. After locating her backpack just inches from her she dragged herself slowly to the hole left by the UFO. An UFO? Oh, my Kami am I crazy? I must be. An UFO? There is no such thing. She peered over the edge of the large crater and frowned at what she saw below her. There in the middle of the indention was a spaceship! She jumped back in surprise. "Now I know I'm crazy," she muttered before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Especially if I'm seeing spaceships and talking to myself. But, she thought as she peered over the edge, I'm seeing it and I am awake, right? She pinched herself. "Ow!" Yup, I am. Should I check it out or leave it alone? The choice was taken from her as the pod opened with a loud hiss, smoke appearing around the oval door as a white gloved hand appeared on the side of the white orb. "Oh, kuso."


	2. Meeting A Real Prince

Japanese Translations

Okaasan and Otousan:Mother and Father  
Yamero: Stop or stop it  
Itsu: When?  
Iie:No  
Hai:Yes  
Orai:Okay  
Arigato gozamimasu: Thank you very much  
Kuso: Shit  
Nani: What?

Bulma gasped as a semi tall figure emerged from the inside of the pod. It staggered out as if it were off balance before it levetated up into the sky above the hole. The clouds moved across the skies as it grew darker around her, but the heiress couldn't stop staring at the shadow over her as she craned her neck further back. The person, at least they looked like a human judging by their shape, levetating to the other edge of the ball shaped crater, its back toward her as it landed on the ground. Some of the edge crumpled beneith the weight of what could be a man. He was rather muscular from what she could see from her vantage point. He stood ther for a few seconds looking around before taking a step forward and falling flat on his face. The lavender haired beauty lay there for a second, her mind and heart warring over what to do. Her brain told her that it was dangerous to approach what was an unknown life, but her heart told her that maybe that person needed real help and while she was a lone female she was also the only one around him. Hesitating for only one more second she limped over to the still figure laying too close to the edge of the crater. She crumpled next to him as her leg shuddered with pain from being force to hold any weight. Looking down at him she took a deep breath before rolling him onto his back. Gasping with shock she looked down at the male that looked to be only a teen himself, his face handsome in that rough sort of way but covered in bruises and blood. She wasn't sure where it was from, but it looked bad.

Bulma reached into her pack and pulled out a rather large square case. It looked rather like a make up kit for a rather insecure woman, but inside this case were capsules, the oval looking containers an invention from her father. On top of every capsule was a button, the containers themselves all different in size with a letter on each one. The labels were also different colors to match a chart that was on the inside of case lid. Looking in it she looked for the color and letter she wanted. After locating the right one she pushed the buttom of a rather large capsule before tossing it away from her and the downed male.

POOF! A cloud of smoke appeared where the capsule had landed.

After the smoke cleared there stood a small domed building, a rather normal looking home for her, but almost homley looking on the outside. She had wanted something inconspicous so that she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. There were trees on the side of the road so her home looked rather like it belonged there, not that that mattered much. She needed a place to stay for the night and a place for the pair of them to heal. It took Bulma over thirty minutes to get the young man's stiff body in front of the house after stopping several times for a breather and another thirty to get him into the one bedroom of the Capsule house. Struggling to heft him onto the bed the heiress cursed a blue streak especially when at one point his body fell onto her. Thank Kami for all those adventures with Goku or she would be a weakling. Of course that was one of the reasons she was on her own this trip because he wasn't here. Sighing she finally managed to get the muscular male on the bed where she began to strip him of most of his torn clothing. She left his pants on as she really wasn't all that comfortable having a half naked stranger in her home much less one that might not have underwear on under the spandex clothing that he wore.

She quickly and effeciantly tended to his injuries before covering him up with a white sheet from the closet in the room. She really didn't feel like fighting to get the blankets out from under him and she didn't feel right about leaving him uncovered. Leaving him to rest she took the first aid kit with her to the couch where she began to take care of her own injuries. Once again thanks to those adventures with Goku she knew how to deal with injuries no matter how big or small and knowing how to reset a broken leg was a small one compared to what she had to deal with when traveling with the small monkey tailed boy. After wrapping her leg up tight she headed for the kitchen to make a small meal for her and her companion. She figured that he had only passed out and would need nurishment when he awoke not knowing that as soon as she started their meal that she would have company as the male in question awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar place, his last known memory one of getting out of his pod. He shuffled out of bed, his dark eyes alert to the sounds around him as he moved toward the door only for his knees to buckle under the weight of his slouching body before he found the ground with his knees.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled as she rushed to his side after the intial fear of seeing the alien male awake. Maybe it was the fact that he looked like Goku in some sick way or maybe it was that he was helpless at this point but for some reason she found her fear vanish. Forcing her arm under his stiff body she helped him back to the bed, most of it forcing him back to the soft comfort as he glared at her, suspision in his black orbs. "You're supposed to stay in bed," she stated, her tone scolding. His gaze softened as he looked her over, his eyes taking in her beauty and her exotic coloring that the male had obviously never seen with the way he looked a little dazed.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" he inquired in a whisper causing the lavender haired teen to giggle. He sure was funny.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she continued to giggle.

"Are you an angel?" Bulma stared at him in surprise. Had he really mistaken the place he was in as heaven? She looked around her at the room with a shake of her head.

"No. My name is Bulma," she stated. "You are on Earth and I'm an earthling." He just stared at her, his expression one of a little boy who was lost. "What is your name?"

"Prince Vegeta," he said before blacking out, his body falling back onto the bed. Bulma sighed before heading back into the other room to complete the meal she had been preparing. After eating her portion she stuck the other half in the small fridge before hobbling over to the couch to sleep. It seemed that she had only been asleep for minutes when in reality it had been hours as the sound of something crashing in the other room, the door hanging wide open.

"Not again," she muttered as she quickly got up the images in her mind not at all what she found when she entered the room to find her patient on the floor, his hands and knees on the floor as he forced his body to straighten up. She rushed to his side to aid him, a scolding on her lips when he growled to her as he smacked away her hands from his body.

"What do you think you're doing, Onna? Leave ME alone!" he hissed making the teen step back as she watched him try to move one leg to stand on his foot. It took a few minutes for him to force his body up and within seconds he found himself falling with a gasp of pain and shock.

"Oh," she whispered feeling sorry for him. She tried to assist him again, but again Vegeta slapped her hands away. "Whatever," she muttered before dissapeared into the kitchen to feed herself. Ten minutes later found the alien male limping into the room with a scowl. She didn't even turn to him as she ate her meal.

"I'm hungry, Onna," Vegeta growled only to find Bulma standing up, her plate in hand as she headed for the sink.

"I have a name," she growled as she changed her mind and turned to the diswasher to the right of the sink where she placed her one plate, her movement slow and calm as she reigned in her temper.

"Yeah... Onna," he replied with a small smirk. Bulma slammed the dishwasher closed before turning her sparkling cerulean gaze on the Prince standing at the table, his expression blank as he continued to smirk at her. She didn't notice that his hand resting on the table was shaking as his knuckles turned white.

"My name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A," she grated out angerly as she glared at him, her gaze never wavering as her leg began to throb.

"Onna. O-N-N-A." Vegeta smiles slyly. 'This is kinda fun. Nice to know that there is at least one person on this mud ball that has spirit.'

"Damaimas, baka," she growled as she headed for the den, her walk slow as Vegeta reached out and roughly grabbed her pale slender arm. He yanked her back and slammed her into the wall next to the table. Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized his mistake as her eyes rolled up into her head before her body went slack under his hand.

"Oh, fucking shit," he growled as he caught her before she could crumple to the ground. "Did I kill her?" He moved her to the couch he had seen on his way to the kitchen where he placed her before he fell to his knees next to it. He was getting his energy back, but it was taking time that he wasn't used to. He put his pointer and middle finger up to her neck to feel for a pulse. 'Good.' He took a deep breath and sighed with relief. 'I just knocked her out.' A few minuted later later her eyes fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling over the couch.

"What the fuck?" she moaned as she reached up to touch her now aching head. "I feel like a hundred ton ape just played raquetball with my head."

"Not quiet one hundred tons, maybe 200 pounds," came a rough response that drew her attention to the male sitting at the end of the couch next to her feet.

"Nani?" Bulma questioned as she looked into his dark eyes questionably. He grunted at her searching look.

"I slammed you into a wall." He looked over at where he had slammed her, no dent or anything in the structure. "I didn't realize that your body was that fragile." Bulma frowned as she sat up.

"I'm normally not," was her stiff response. "You just caught me off guard," she muttered as she turned on the couch, her feet hitting the ground with a wince that she hid well before standing to make her way stiffly toward the front door. As soon as she was out she took a deep breath allowing her body to relax before she limped over to a small pond that was by the house. Bulma sat on a stone next to the clear water and looked at still dark skies above her. Bulma sighed as she moved to the grass next to the mini pond where she whispered, "I wish I were home," Looking at the stars above her as they faded she shook her head. "No, I don't," she murmured minutes later. "I want to find him." In the distance the sun began to rise making the darkness fade into light. Bulma felt that way now as the darkness of her thoughts gave way to brighter dreams.

Vegeta crept over to the pond to see what the woman was up to seeing as she hadn't come back and he was still hungry, his stomach growling its iratation at not being fed yet. As he grew closer he saw her small form lying on the grass, the sun rising higher as she again began to talk to no one as she was alone.

"I want to find him," she whispered sadly. "I'm so lonely, so tired of not having that special someone." Vegeta watched as the sun rose higher above the horizion, the colors making the water turn into a splash of colors as the heiress stood up. She began to head toward his hiding spot next to the trees that littered the space they had stopped. That was when the alien male noticed that she was limping, her face tightened with pain as she drew closer.

He stepped out scaring the human female as he said in a questioning tone, "Onna?"

"Nani?! What the hell are you doing out here?" The lavender haired heiress wondered how much of her musings the male before her had overheard, but he didn't seem to be looking at her, but at her bandaged leg that was hidden under her long black pants. "You are supposed to be taking it easy inside," Bulma scolded as she pushed the surprised Vegeta back toward the Capsule house, her attempt to keep his thoughts on his own injured body somewhat sucessful until they got to the small house seconds later where he turned and held her in place, his large hands grasping her upper arms.

"What happened to your leg," he asked gruffly, trying to act all tough and uncaring as he looked down at the injured limb.

Bulma frowned before growling, "Nothing is wrong with my leg!" The teen pulled away from him, trying to look unemotional as she huffed away from him but Vegeta reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him before throwing her over his firm muscular shoulder. "Yamero! Put me down!" Bulma screamed, pounding on his muscled back. Then she noticed a brown, furry thing peeking out from Vegeta's tail bone as the extention of it was wrapped around his lanky waist. Is that a tail? Goku had a tail. It really didn't seem to bother her since she had seen one before, but she was curious as to why this male had one too.

"Iie," was Vegeta's reply as he walked back into the house where he laid her back on the couch. He pulled up her right pants leg and when it didn't give, he ripped it clean of as Bulma stopped struggling to whine about the ripped pants.

"Those were good pants, asshole," Vegeta frowned up at her as she cused at him.

"What did you say?" he hissed at her language.

"I said, Vegetable Head, that those were good pants."

"Iie, Onna. Now tell me what happened to your leg?" He paused as to wait for her, but when she said nothing he continued, "If you are to help me then you need to be able to walk. I will not be carrying your fat, lazy ass around." Bulma stared at him in shock before frowning at him in displeasure not realizing that he was saying something so off the wall that she had never even talked to him about. She had helped him because he was injured, but he was talking as if they were on some mission.

"When you landed..." she faded off.

"Did I hit you?" Bulma shook her head.

"As I was trying to get away, the aftershock knocked me forward and that's all I remember. When I awoke the bike was laying close to my leg while I had landed a few feet from the hole. Nothing major." Bulma reached over and touched Vegeta's strern face, something pulling her to touch him. "Where did you come from and why are you here?"

"It's a long story," he muttered, "and I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Vegeta headed for the bedroom where he shut the white, metal door with a slam. Something must have set him off, but Bulma just closed her eyes before passing out.

Several days later found Bulma waking up eight after spending most of the week with her new compainion taking care of him and him of her. Seems that he was pretty close mouthes when it came to his life. He never really talked, but he did seem to care in his own weird way as he continuelsy bothered her about her leg. Bulma climbed off the couch and limped toward the kitchen, her leg healing reletivly fast for most humans, that was how it had been most of her life, where she made breakfast for the both of them. Now that she knew how much he ate she was better prepared when it came to feeding the alien royalty. He sure did act like some royal monarch with his demanding attitude and yet he seemed to eat as much as her younger friend Goku. Maybe they knew eachother, it was possible. After all one had a tail and the other had had a tail.

After piling it onto several dishes and balancing them on one tray, she made her way into the bedroom where she set the large tray onto the bedside table so that she could wake Vegeta up. She didn't know how, but she had come to serve the alien his food every meal time and although he seemed to wake up earlier than her on most mornings he didn't seem to leave his bed, not that she was aware of anyway.

"Vegeta," she whispered next to his olive toned face. He didn't move, so she said his name a little louder while shaking him slightly. The male in question muttered somthing just before he he turned over, his eyes open wide, yet the look in them dazed and far away. Before the lavender haired teen could blink she found herself under a still very groggy Vegeta. She gasped at the pain in her wrists that he was grasping very tightly above her head, his bands of steel fingers wrapped tightly around her slender wrists. "V-vegeta?" she whimpered questioningly as she tried to move her arms only to be pushed further into the softness of the mattress. Vegeta blinked in confusion as his eyes focused on the scene before him. He moved off of her as he released her.

"Onna?" Bulma rubbed her red wrists, the marks like she had been bound by rope. She could tell just by looking at him that he felt sorry for what he had done so she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hai. Who did you think I was? Some evil guy after your soul," she joked questioningly.

"No," he grumbled as he sat up, "I just don't... What are you doing in here anyway?" Bulma thought about asking him about what he was going to say, but decided against it when she knew that he would evade her. Funny with them only having known each other for just a matter of days she felt like they were falling into a rather familiar pattern like old friends.

"I brought you breakfast, Veggie-chan," she said as she pointed to the large plates of bacon, eggs and toast. "I thoght you might be hungry." Bulma climbed off the bed and headed for the door before remembering what else she need to say. "Oh, Veggie, I thought I should tell you that I am leaving within the hour." He had just stuffed a handful of toast in his mouth when she said that so when he looked up she swore that she was looking at Goku when he gorged on his food.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was heading out on an adventure before you crashed into me." A pause. "You can come if you want," she paused again before she continued, "That is, if you have nothing better to do." Vegeta's response was a mere grunt before grabbing some of the bacon. She said nothing as she exited the room and headed for the bathroom. He was like Goku and yet at the same time they were nothing alike. Her young friend was rather cheerful and also rather clueless at times. Vegeta was constantly glaring and seemed to know more than he let on. Thirty minutes later Bulma emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her thin form and one on her head. "Oh," she squeaked  
as she ran into him outside the door. "I didn't know that you were out here."

"I was waiting for the shower of course," Vegeta stated rather roughly. "You do take rather long showers for someone with such a small body," he said as he sidestepped her, entered the bathroom and closing the door.

"What a jerk," Bulma muttered under her breath as she headed into her room to get dressed, the comment about her body making her look down at herself. She was curvy in all the right places with a bust that would make most girls older than her jealous. She emerged from her room ten minutes later dressed in sky blue daisey dukes, a white shirt, and her light lavender hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to the couch, grabbed her black pack before heading for the occupied bathroom. The heiress knocked on the door a couple of times before finally getting a response.

It was rather rude, the tone that he used as he yelled out over the shower spray, "Nani?! What do you want, Onna?!" Bulma frowned as she banged on the door one more time before letting him know she was leaving in twenty minutes and if he wasn't out then he was going to be in a world of hurt. "You will not time me while I am in the shower, baka Onna!" Silence as he went back to showering. She thought he was done, but then he said, "As if some little thing like you could do any damange to someone like me."

"Men," Bulma grumbled as she stepped outside into the warm sunshine. "Think they own the world." What Vegeta didn't know was that the house would shrink if Bulma wanted it to and with him inside of it he would be in a world of hurt. The heiress had never tried that before, but she was rather tempted to with his attitude toward her. Vegeta emerged outside twenty-five minutes later, but still wearing his black spandex, which was almost nothing when one considered all the holes in the suit, with white gloves and all. "Vegeta?" she asked pointing at his body.

"Nani, Onna?" Vegeta asked scowling before a smirk appeared on his face. "Are you admiring what you have never seen before?"

"You took a shower and put the same grungy clothes on." Vegeta looked rather shocked at her blunt response and the fact that she didn't rise to the bait like she normally did. He liked that about her. He shrugged.

"So what. I have no other cloths and besides," he said with an arch of one one of his brows. "Why should that bother you? This is me, not you." Bulma frowned now, her eyes glittering.

"When we get to the next town, I am buying you some new clothes," was her response as she turned from him to capsize the house. Vegeta was a little surprised, but refused to show it as she put the capsule back in her box before pulling out another one.

"Whatever," Vegeta grumbled as Bulma decapsized an air bike before she hopped onto it, her eyes meeting his dark ones. She sat there for a moment as he looked at her mode of trasportation, the look in his eyes one of distrust. "What is that?" he asked suspiously.

"This is an air bike, a form of transportation on Earth" When Vegeta still did not approach the bike Bulma explained further, "It's safe, besides people ride these or air cars." Vegeta inched toward the rumbling machine, touched it hesently before getting onto it behind her. "Hold on!" Bulma hollared over the engine before reving it.

"To what?!" Vegeta inquired as Bulma hit the gas and the bike flew back almost knocking Vegeta off. Vegeta instictively grabbed onto the sides of the bike, but they didn't help. He could feel his gloved hands slipping.

"You can put your arms around my waist. It's safer than holding on to the bike and easier too." Vegeta slide his arms around her waist and Bulma gasped at the pleasure from the contact as Vegeta's eyes widened at the electrical current that rippled through him at the simple touch. He had never felt this with anybody and they wern't even touching skin on skin. After an hour on the road, they arrived at the next town where they imediatly headed to closest store that held clothing, a little place called Body Art Called Clothing. Bulma dragged him into the rather large store and about an hour later she had managed to purchase him dozens of pants in a varity of textures and just as much shirts, but as they were leaving Vegeat noticed a white shirt hanging on a rack marked NEW! He grabbed her and dragged her back to the rack in question all the while she is screaming about being manhandled. He grabbed the shirt from the display and Bulma smirked at the words in black, bold lettering across the back.


	3. Frieza and Fighting

Bulma giggled as she read the word _Badass_ across the back of the shirt.

"You want this?" she asked, smiling as she pointed to the shirt. That was a surprise to her as she didn't see him as a someone to wear that kind of shirt but taking it from him she grasped his hand and walked him back to the dressing room.

"Yeah," he said as she dragged him toward the rooms that he had used earlier. He was used to changing in front of others so the dressing room hadn't really bothered him. Around him were several people that were openly gawking at him and glaring at them forced their attention back at shopping but it didn't seem to last long as they peeked at him from the side of their eyes.

"Let's see how it looks and maybe we'll buy it," she said handing him the shirt again and pushing him toward the the dressing rooms. A few minutes later Vegeta exited the the rooms to find Bulma talking to someone, the other male seeming to be checking the lavender haired beauty out, but soon as she saw him she forgot about the male who stomped off at her lack of attention. The heiress was at a loss of words as she openly gawked at him making him smirk. "You look..." she faded off as the only word that she could think of was _sexy _and that was not a word she was going to say because even as sexy as he looked she didn't really know him so there was no telling how he would react. Nodding she agreed with herself. That was the reason. She didn't know him well enough.

The shirt hugged his muscles like a second skin while the white of it complimented his skin tone, making him look darker than he was, his olive toned complexion something that any male model would envy.

"So?" he questioned smirking because he could tell that she was pleased with the look and wondered why that should even concern him because she was nothing to him, well, not in the sense that he should care what she thought of his look. _'Why should I care what she thinks?' _

Bulma shook her head and said simply, "I'm convinced." Bulma headed for the register while Vegeta stood there, the look on his face one of confusion at her nonchalant response. He had been so sure that she had found it attractive so why wasn't she acting like a female and drooling over him? "He'll wear it out," she told the cashier, who was staring at Vegeta with saucer-sized eyeballs as she seemed to salivate over his muscles. That didn't even faze him because she was nothing to him, her appearance so bland to what he looked for in a mate. Wait?! Mate? He wasn't looking for a mate!

"Okay. That will be twenty-five dollars," the cashier said as she continued to stare at the alien male that was glaring at the lavender haired woman that was handing the female at the counter some money. Bulma handed her the cash and exited the store with Vegeta following shortly after. As they headed for the entrance of the store Bulma began to notice all the looks of lust that the male behind her was drawing and at first she ignored it, but as they drew closer to the entrance she could feel her temper hitting its boiling point.

"Nani kuso?! Zakkena yo!" Bulma yelled at the girls while giving them her coldest stare. Vegeta shivered at the coldness in her words as he too looked around to notice that there were women all over the place and girls too that were looking at him like some piece of meat. He hated that and with a glance and a low growl most of the females turned their attention elsewhere. As the rest of them just glared at the lavender haired heiress with hate Vegeta moved closer to her, his eyes flashing a warning that this time they got as they skittered off. "Cheap whore," Bulma muttered while Vegeta smirked at her jealousy.

She reminded him of the women on his planet. Saiyan women, having chosen their mates, were quite territorial when other women came close to that mate. In fact it could get deadly to try to approach either gender's mate because women or the man were willing to kill for that mate since Saiyans only took one mate, their life mate. Bulma capsized the clothes as they approached the air bike. After hopping on and they were soon on their way minutes later.

They rode on for several hours, only stopping for gas, food, and sleep, which Vegeta didn't need as much of as Bulma because he could stay awake for days on end, but unfortunately for him Bulma forced his hand on more than one date as she was the only one that could drive the air bike. This went on for four months when one night as they were exiting a town a round shadow engulfed their forms. "Not again," Bulma muttered with a curse before turning to Vegeta and saying, "Hold on, this is going to be bumpy." Vegeta linked his hands together around her small waist in a protective gesture, should this one hit them.

She hit the gas and the bike squealed forward, just dodging where the pod landed by a few feet but this time they weren't thrown forward as she had a little more warning this time so she was able to get further away. She stopped the bike and the both of them glanced behind them at the familiar crater. This time Bulma wasn't quite afraid as they got off the bike, Vegeta moving her behind him as they headed for the edge. Before they hit the edge though Vegeta stopped.

"Stay here," he whispered quietly to her, Bulma shook her head in response to what she saw as an order. "Onna, this may not be one of my race," he said, "This may be one of my enemies so you better stay right behind me and listen to every word I say." Bulma nodded this time, but Vegeta wasn't entirely convinced so he tacked on, "I mean it, Onna. Do as I tell you." They crept closer to the crater, Bulma reached and grasped Vegeta's hand causing the Saiyan to lose his concentration as he glanced over his shoulder at her before resuming his observation of the pod. They peered over the edge and Vegeta scowled as he felt the 'ki' inside.

He pushed Bulma back as the pod door opened and a shadowed figure stepped out.

"Vegeta? I know you're out here!" the figure called, looking around him without moving out of the hole. Silence was his response, but Vegeta was glaring at the person down in the hole.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Vegeta asked himself angrily as Bulma lay low even as her curiosity was eating at her.

"Vegeta, come out, come out where ever you are." Bulma turned to Vegeta, her eyes holding confusion, but no fear reflected in the clear orbs.

"Who is he?" she whispered as the man again called out for the man with her.

"Someone from my planet."

"Oh," Bulma said before she tried to peek over his shoulder now that she figured it was safe, but Vegeta pushed her back as the figure levitated up to their level before spotting the man in question.

"Ah, Vegeta, there you are," he said as he bowed low. As he raised back up, he noticed Bulma standing behind Vegeta. "Who is this?" the figure questioned as he he approached the pair still floating above the hole. Bulma walked in front of Vegeta, even as he protested with curses when she ignored him.

"My name is Bulma Briefs," she declared proudly before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Elite Officer Cabbage," was the shadowed male's response.

"Well, Cabbage, step into the light so I can see you." Cabbage looked shocked at her bluntness and fearless attitude, but stepped into the light. Bulma looked up in astonishment at the seven foot man standing in front of her, his skin darker than Vegeta's own skin tone while his black hair fell past his broad shoulders. He was a large man compared to Vegeta, but he wasn't scary because she felt no fear looking at him. "Wow, you sure are tall."

"Most Saiyans are," he said. "Are all Earthlings your size?" She shook her head.

"Iie," she said as she stuck out her petite hand. "Nice to meet you," she said smiling now as if she had decided that he was okay, someone that wouldn't do her any harm and that made the large Saiyan look at her hand in bewilderment. Bulma shook her head in amusement before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "So, I guess that you've never heard of a handshake?"

"I have, but most women on our planet do not do that," was his response. "Only warriors do that and you do not look like a warrior with such a small size that you are."

"Oh, well not really. What do the non-warrior women do?" The large man chuckled. There were not many non-warrior females on their planet since it was a planet of fighters, but he knew a few so he gave her the proper response.

"They just hug or kiss cheeks," Cabbage said before bending down and kissing her on both her cheeks. When he pulled back Bulma was blushing darkly. Vegeta stepped in between them frowning his displeasure at Cabbage's display of Saiyan emotion.

"Why are you here?" Cabbage frowned at the question as well as why he was here.

"To tell you that you have one month to decide before he makes the decision for you." Vegeta growled deep in his throat at the response. Vegeta was growing tired of his father's dictations and the fact that he sent useless Saiyans out to find him was just grating on his last nerve.

"My dad needs to mind his own business and let me make my own fucking mind in my own time," he growled back as he turned from the other Saiyan. Bulma watched the exchange quietly.

"Your dad told me that he knew you would say this and to remind that it is the law."

"I don't give a fuck," Vegeta growled. He just wanted that idiot gone and he wanted to get back to what him and the woman next to him had been doing. He was enjoying his time with the lavender haired female. It was nice not having responsibilities and just going wherever you wanted to without a plan or reason.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma inquired as she walked over to stand in front of Vegeta.

"Nothing," Vegeta said sternly, cutting Cabbage off with a glare making the lavender haired teen a little upset.

"Nothing, my ass," Bulma said putting her hands on her hips with a scowl to rival his own as the pair stood off.

"Nothing is what it is," Vegeta said before turning to Cabbage, "so you can go back home and leave me be." Cabbage shook his head, smirking.

"No can do. I was told to remain on Earth with you until the end of the month so as to make sure that you follow the laws of our people."

"Nani?!" Vegeta growled. "I am not even on our planet so those shitty laws have no place."

"I'll make a deal with you. I will stay out of your way while I remain here." Vegeta began to think about that because he didn't want to have anything to do with the male sent by his father and he knew that the only way to get rid of him was to kill him but doing that would not solve anything because his father would just send another and this one would be sent to take him back.

_'There's a catch to this. I've got to figure this out,'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he stared at Cabbage's innocent face. "I guess that will work as long as you stay out of my space and away from my stuff."

"Cool," Cabbage said as he began to bow. Vegeta stopped him with a wave of his hands and a glare.

"Stop that," he hissed. "I don't need all that. As I said we are not on Vegeta-sei so you do not need to do all that stupid bowing and shit." With that Vegeta headed back the bike, towing Bulma with him. Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock.

_'He's never shown his feelings before except for those times where guys were eyeballing me. He could- Nah!'_ Bulma turned to look at Cabbage and with a wave said, "Ja ne!" She then rode off with Vegeta glaring at the male as they headed off.

"Bye," Cabbage yelled as he watched them go, a small smirk on his lips as they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

The next day Vegeta slept in while Bulma crept outside to watch the sun rise over the hills. Sitting on a log that had fallen down next to the others she looked out over the view of the road a head of them as the skies did their thing for the morning. Even for a spoiled rich girl she still loved nature and the sunrises and sunsets were her favorite times of the day. A few minutes later Cabbage landed in front of her making her fall back in shock.

"Oh," Bulma gasped, "You startled me." She moved back up onto the log with the assistance of the large male before her. She may not know him very well but she was sure that he meant her no harm and he knew so much more about the male that she was going across the world with so he could assist her.

"I'm sorry," Cabbage said bowing to her before he sat down in front of her on the still moist grass, but it didn't seem to bother him. Bulma eyed him warily. "So, where is Vegeta?" Bulma pointed behind her at the capsule house.

"He's still sleeping. I thought he told you to stay away from him?" she asked with as she turned to the sunrise, the colors lighting up the skies before she turned back to him. "That was what he said, right?"

"He did, but I am not next to him, am I?" Cabbage said as he studied her face closely making the heiress feel like she was a bug under a microscope, but with what the large male had said just yesterday she had to wonder if he was making sure that Vegeta's father knew who his son was hanging out with.

"Ummm... If you wouldn't mind. Could I ask you a few questions?" Cabbage shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I get to ask you a few as well," he countered.

"Deal," Bulma said as she shook his hand, this time the male not balking at her forwardness. "Where are you and Vegeta from?" The birds chirped around them as the pair sat there like they were really in a police station and both were culprits in some major crime. The silence filled the air between each question, but there was no hesitation as all questions were answered.

"Another galaxy on a planet called Vegeta-sei," Cabbage explained. Bulma sat quietly as she asked what it looked like and the dark haired alien described his and Vegeta's home planet.

"Vegeta-sei? Any relation to Vegeta's name?" she inquired.

"Yea, a little."

"You are an elite, but Vegeta can boss you around. Why?"

"Let's just say that he is a higher class than I seeing as he is a prince." Bulma still wasn't sure that she believed he was a prince so she let that one slide. Princes no longer existed as far as she was concerned. Dukes did and lords, but not princes as most countries had gotten rid of such monarchy.

"Why is he here?"

"A mission that he must finish before the end of the month." Now this is what they had been talking about yesterday and Vegeta had been particularly pissed off about whatever this mission was. Maybe she could get it from the man before her.

"What is the mission?" Cabbage shook his head disappointing the human female.

"I can't tell you. Vegeta must tell you in his own time." The air around them warmed as the sun cleared the skies of the night time coloring.

"Well, I guess that's all the questions that I can think of right now," Bulma said as she leaned back, her back arching as she stretched.

"My turn," Cabbage said as he scooted closer to her to stare deeply into her eyes as she looked back down at him. He studied them closely as if watching for any lies in her answers. "Bulma Briefs, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you have a family?"

"My mom and dad."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do." Cabbage looked upset for a moment before regaining composure and once again staring deep into her eyes. Bulma wasn't too put off from the questions because being rich meant that you were in the spot light more often than not and she would be taking over her father's company when she was older so she had to learn how to take the questions and spit back honest answers.

"Do you love him?" Cabbage asked seriously as he scanned her blue depths for any indication of a negative feeling, this time she was thrown off by the question that had seemed more personal than the others.

"N-nani?" she stuttered out in her confusion and befuddlement.

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Cabbage repeated slowly as if talking to a stupid person or someone hard of hearing.

"Y-Yes," she said after a slight hesitation as her mind processed that answer and for some reason she needed to think about that one because she had never really thought about Yamcha and her relationship after meeting someone else who seemed to pull at her so strongly. She would have once said she loved her boyfriend without a thought but now she was questioning her feeling for her desert thief.

"Do you have any feelings for Vegeta?"

"I-I like him as a friend," she said, still slightly flustered from the previous question. Cabbage stood up, ready to leave now that he had taken a look at the female riding around with their prince, the man that had to come back home in a month with his mission complete.

"Well, that's all I needed to know," he said as he turned, but before he could even get one foot off the ground a very pissed off Vegeta opened the door and approached the two of them, his boots stomping loudly on the ground or was that Bulma's heart because she had never seen the Saiyan male look so ready to kill someone as he was right now, his black gaze on the other male.

"You need to fuck off," Vegeta growled as he stopped before the taller male.

"No I don't and why are you so pissed off. I did nothing wrong. I stayed away from you and your stuff."

"I also said not to invade my space," Vegeta muttered angrily.

"Your space is where you are." Vegeta growled as he grabbed Cabbage by his arm and pulled him out of earshot of Bulma, the female in question watching in confusion as they walked away from her.

"Well, guess what?" the Prince inquired softly, his voice deadly calm.

"What?"

"She is in my SPACE!" Vegeta hissed loudly, the last word echoing around them.

"Oh," Cabbage muttered, "Do you like her?" Vegeta's face registered surprise for a minute before he masked it with anger and indifference.

"THAT is none of your business!" Vegeta turned and headed back to where Bulma stood, confused, while Cabbage flew off.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Bulma went to into town one morning while Vegeta was asleep since with having a Saiyan in your house had wiped out her supplies faster than she had thought it would, but then again she should be used to someone wiping out her supplies after all Goku had done the same thing. She had just got done buying food and at that moment was capsizing it when the ground began to shake, the ground beneath her cracking as it split. Crouching down like she had been told over the years in school she waited the shaking out.

Everyone around her dropped down on the ground while the building shook with the force of what appeared to be an earthquake. Items fell around her, some cracking open, the contents staining the floors. The shaking stopped suddenly like a tornado falling over a particular space forcing the rain to die without warning.

"Whew," Bulma breathed as she stood up, but before the lavender haired heiress had taken two steps the door was blown off as two men in armor burst in. Six more joined the two and began to round up all the people, their movement quick as the began to t group the scared humans according to age while shouting out orders in a foreign language that Bulma realized wasn't one that she knew.

The men wore uniforms close to what Vegeta used to wear when he first came to Earth except the two men at the door wore black spandex with white armor, while the guys rounding them up wore red spandex with armor. Obviously the ones in black were the bosses. Bulma was pushed into a group with just a few people as most teens didn't really go shopping at supermarket. Letting out an indignant noise she found herself being shoved out the door with her small group. After removing everyone from the building, they blew it up.

"Oh, my Kami!" someone in the crowd yelled as screams of terror filled the air. The men shoved everyone toward a saucer shaped ship to the left of where the building used to be, the crumbling structure that was left behind still falling apart. Bulma pushed away from the crowd in an attempt to get away, unfortunately she ran into one of the men with the black spandex who shoved her back toward the ship.

"Our Master wants you the most," he said with an evil grin. Bulma screamed as she was pushed into the ship with everyone else, her eyes wide in horror that she would never see any of her family and her friends... Vegeta, she would never see him and he wouldn't know what had happened to her either.

"No!"

* * *

Vegeta was getting concerned, not that he would admit that to anyone. Walking outside to see if she was just outside coming back from an impromptu shopping trip but upon exiting the house he didn't see her, but he did feel a rather familiar _ki_. Finally he decided that he should go check it out because it felt like Bulma was in that same direction. He capsized the house and the bike before flying off toward the town where Bulma's energy was also coming from.

Taking to the skies he headed in that same direction, but when he got there he almost cried at the sight. There was part of a building still there, what was left of it still smoking letting the Saiyan male know that it had just been done maybe less than an hour ago. Vegeta levitated over the town, but he still could not see Bulma and that was causing a strange feeling in chest.

**'VEGETA!'**

"Bulma?!" Vegeta yelled as he looked around, the voice of the lavender haired woman shrieking out in fear. "Onna! Where are you?" Then he realized that she was calling him in his head and even though he was sure he should be worried about that he found that he wasn't. He closed his eyes, concentrated on her, on her energy and found he could feel her, the fear that she felt the strongest and yet there were other emotions dancing around that one emotion. A few seconds later his eyes popped open and he headed toward the east as fast as he could.

The clouds seemed to be against him as they blocked his vision, but that did not stop the young Saiyan from trying to find the Onna.

* * *

Bulma screamed loudly as they drug her down the bright white corridors, her sneaker-ed feet dragging behind her as she tried to find a foothold to stop her movement.

"Let me go you mother fuckers!" she screamed. One of her captor turned to look at her, his beady black eyes narrowed at her.

"Shut up bitch!" he growled. "The master wants to see you."

"Iie! Take your damned hands off me and tell your Master to fuck off." They stopped a few feet from a door with strange engraving on the white metal. The door opened with a _swish_ and taking the squirming lavender haired into the large empty room she was thrown in front of a shadowed figure.

"Leave," the figure hissed to the guards as two red dots flashed at the departing males. As soon as the two guards left the figure turned it's attention to Bulma, the red dots eyeing her emotionlessly. "What is your name, girl?" Bulma scowled, her eyes narrowing at the hidden figure, the voice of which was high and yet husky.

"My name? My name is... none of your fucking business," she snapped. The figure stepped out into the light, the shadows preferable when the thing stepped out.

"Well you should tell me," it hissed, "because I can kill you." Bulma didn't even flinch. Her blues eyes studied the purple ones with disgust. The thing stared at her and she could see that there was shock in those red eyes that gazed down at her and it made her proud because was sure with the way the two creatures who had brought her here acted this thing was used to getting what he wanted.

"So," she said quietly as if the fact that the creature before her could kill her in an instant didn't bother her, her blue eyes looking toward the window behind him.

"My name is Master Frieza." When that didn't faze her he continued, "Tell me your name or maybe I will destroy this planet."

"Bulma," she said as she stood up, her five foot five body just standing over Frieza by an mere inch.

"What a beautiful name," Frieza murmured suddenly. Bulma said nothing as it, she hadn't decide whether it was male or female, approached her.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled. "I'm sure that you didn't kidnap me just to have a conversation with me so spit it out."

"Well," Frieza said with a small smirk. "Right to the point. I like that." He turned from her to look out the window now too, his red eyes looking out as he said, "Alright, I want to know where the Prince is."

"Prince?" Bulma murmured quietly. "I don't know who you are talking about. There are several princes on the Earth so you'll have to be more specific." Now she was just being a smart ass.

"Prince Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked shocked. _'So, he really is a prince? Damn! I thought the pair of them were just crazy.'_

"Yes. Do you know him?" the lizard looking creature inquired as it looked at her. Bulma took a good look at the thing before her, his body small and mostly pink in color like some hairless cat. He wore armor like the others, but this one was brown and older looking in fashion.

"Iie," she stated to which Frieza frowned.

"I believe that you do," it said as it grabbed her roughly by her neck, his fingers digging into her pale flesh as it began to turn red.

"I-Iie," she managed to gasp weakly. There was no way she was going to give Vegeta up to this evil creature. If he was looking for him then it meant that he meant harm to the young male. She never questioned the fact that she was willing to give up her life for someone she had just met just weeks ago, let alone someone she just barely knew.

"You are lying to me," it said shaking her, her hair shaking with the movement, "and you want to know what I do to liars?" Bulma shook her head, feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen. "You will find out if you don't tell me the truth... and you will tell me." Bulma's eyes narrowed. Someone was full of themselves.

"I am telling you the truth." Frieza threw her to the ground, the female falling down as coughs wracked her slender form. She took in huge breaths of oxygen while Frieza yelled for the guard to return.

"Take her to the Torture Room," he said looking down at her, trying to gauge her reaction, but there was no reaction from the female at his feet. If anything she was just as emotionless as him. "Remember, she is human and we need her alive if we want Vegeta to come us." He looked down at her, his red eyes boring into her blue ones. "And he will come if he wants this _human_ back." Each of the large guards grabbed her arms and took her away as she screamed.

"I will get you Frieza! I will get you all!"

* * *

A few hours later Bulma found herself in a small cell, a musky smell in the air like mold and dirt. She studied her surroundings to find that it was about the size of a walk-in closet, the walls as white as the ones in the corridor but with less light. The only light came from the single window.

She got up slowly, smirking as she murmured, "Bakas (idiots). Think I'm weak." She studied her body, checking for all the bruises, cuts, and broken bones that they had caused, but with little concern. They had used her as their personal body bag. The fist sized bruises were dark purple, brown, and a tinge of blue. Her clothes were ripped, leaving her just barely decent. She wouldn't put it past these assholes to rape her when they were done with her, but lucky enough they held no interest for that or they just were not allowed. Either way she was fine with that. Her right arm was broken as well as some of her ribs on both sides, but she could still breath comfortably enough.

She also had a distinct limp and her jaw was bruised, but she still managed to curse them out before they knocked her unconscious. She had her own little secret that only two people knew about. Leaning up against the wall as her smirk grew wider, her eyes closing she let out a chuckle.

* * *

Vegeta arrived at the ship a few hours later following Bulma's 'ki' signature. Upon entering the ship he noticed immediately that Frieza had beefed up security as he snuck past a few guards and headed in the direction of the Throne Room, the one place that the lizard ever occupied almost 24/7.

_'Yeah,'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he snuck closer._ 'Someone thinks them self greater than they really are. Just a lowly reptilian.'_ A few seconds later the doors began to open so Vegeta slide into a corner as two guards exited the room.

"You can come back later," Frieza hissed as a pair of guards exited the room.

"Yes, Master Frieza," both guards said before heading down the hall away from the Saiyan Vegeta quickly exited the ship at that moment, sure that the tyrant was in his favorite room. He moved quickly around the ship toward the window that looked into the Throne Room. When he looked in he found Frieza looking toward the shadows next to the door.

"Tell me or I will have you taken back to the Torture Room." The shadow shook it's head at the open threat.

"Iie, I don't know who you are talking about." When Vegeta heard the shadows voice, he realized that it was Bulma, the human female was brave because so few actually talked back to the evil tyrant. Frieza frowned.

"Tell me now," he commanded as his tone grew colder, the air in the room thick with anger as the small lizard-like alien glared at the small lavender haired teen. Bulma shook her head, a smile playing across her lips letting him know that she knew a secret and it would go with her to her grave. Frieza snapped his slender white fingers and the two guards once again entered the room where they grabbing Bulma before exiting once again. Vegeta headed back into the ship with the knowledge that his prey was leaving the large room, but stopped when an familiar 'ki' surged up. It was gone before he had time to trace it though.

He continued on in search for the dungeon of the large ship, knowing where it was because he had been on this very ship when he was younger as well as having spent some time in one of the cells. A few minutes later Vegeta sat waiting in the dark as Bulma was brought in and tossed into the cell like a rag doll, but she still managed to look dignified as she sat up. After the two guards left Vegeta moved over to her cell while managing to keep himself in the dark.

"Onna," he whispered. Bulma looked up in surprise, but she didn't move out of the shadows of her cell.

She moved further into the shadows before whispering back, "Vegeta? Is that you?"

"Hai, it is me." Bulma frowned at the realization that he was right where that lizard wanted him.

"You must leave," she whispered harshly.

"Why?"

"Once Frieza finds you, he plans to kill you." Vegeta shrugged as if it didn't matter and that just made her even more angry because after all that she had done he was just throwing it back in her face.

"Let's see those bakas try," he said arrogantly. Quickly that anger and indignation deflated. He was so freaking full of himself.

"I know you can beat them," she giggled though her ribs hurt with the motion, "but not yet. You need to train more. Last time I felt Frieza's power it was about 50,000, but that's when he's controlling -" then she stopped when she realized what she had just said.

Vegeta looked in her direction shock clear in his obsidian orbs, even if he could only see her small form and asked quietly, "How did you know that without a device to tell you?"

"Uh..I...uh... He told me," she blurted out.

"He told you?" Vegeta questioned suspiciously. Bulma nodded. "Whatever, I guess with his ego he wanted to brag, but that is not important right now. I need to get you out of here."

"Iie!" Bulma cried out in protest forcing Vegeta to stop as he stepped closer to the cell. "I'll be fine Vegeta. You need to get out of here and train." Vegeta frowned as he put his un-gloved hands around the bars of her cell.

"Iie," Vegeta said forcefully, "I will not leave you here. They will beat you until they get the information they want or they will rape you until you are useless and then they will kill you. You will crumble after the first beating." Bulma shook her head.

"Iie, ayamatta(no, I won't)."

"Hai, you will." Something in her voice alerted him to the fact that Bulma wasn't just telling him lies.

"Iie," she said stepping into the light. Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger at the sight before him, her barely covered figure covered in cuts and bruises. "I've been beaten twice already." Vegeta began to growl deep in his throat.

"I will beat that bastard into the ground," Vegeta seethed as his fist slammed into the bars around the one side of her cell. Bulma stepped back for a second as the bar broke in half.

"Iie," Bulma said silently.

"I will," Vegeta growled. "I will not leave you here though." Vegeta tugged roughly at the bars, tearing them in half before removing a few of them completely. Bulma smiled as Vegeta stepped back to allow her through his makeshift door.

"You sure are sweet, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta shook his head.

"Don't ever tell anyone else those words," he muttered. Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma as she started to sway, her small body shaking slightly. "Onna?Are you okay?" Bulma shook her head.

"Vegeta," she murmured before collapsing. The Saiyan prince managed to catch her as she swooned before blowing a hole in the ship and flying off quickly.

* * *

He flew for hours before coming to a secluded spot in the woods. The darkness and the overhanging trees hid them as he set up the capsule house after having watched the lavender haired teen do it multiple times before. He took Bulma into the house where after taking her into the bedroom set her on the bed before turned off the lights and crawling in next to her.

The next morning they sat at the table across from each other as Bulma explained her secret, Vegeta staring in surprise at what large secret it had been.

"I've been training since I was about five years old. My boyfriend, Yamcha, trained me for a while and when I got stronger than him, Goku trained me." Vegeta stood up.

"This Goku. You said he had a tail?" Bulma nodded. "He must be Saiyan as well. Oh hell, he must be Bardock's missing son."

"Goku's father is alive?" Vegeta nodded.

"His mother is as well. He was sent here to scout your planet. If you had nothing of importance, he was to destroy it and take the populace into slavery. His birth name is Kakarotto. Bulma," he said turning to her, "how come I never felt your 'ki'?"

"I learned to hide it and then I have this." Bulma pulled a plain silver necklace out from under her shirt. "I made it to hide power readings so that I looked like another Earthling with a ten point power reading. We've had quite a few aliens come to Earth."

"Oh, well that explains it." Bulma was still trying to get over the fact that Vegeta and Goku were just as bad as Frieza, the one that had just yesterday had tried to get information by having the living shit beaten out of her. He wasn't what he had appeared to be and now she wasn't so sure about what he was, but yet she still felt the same about him as she had before.

"I have a GR that hides power as well. We can train in it, that way Frieza can't track us." Vegeta nodded. Bulma and Vegeta headed outside so that Bulma could un-capsize the GR.

* * *

They trained for weeks on end until one day they both sensed Frieza getting close to their hideout forcing them to capsize the GR before heading off farther east for two days until they were sure that Frieza was not close. They trained for a couple of more weeks before spending one day meditating and sleeping. All the while they began to grow closer to each other. Bulma knew that she was starting to fall for Vegeta, but she couldn't act on it because of Yamcha. She had to break it off with him before starting anything with Vegeta.

_'Besides what makes me think that he likes me anyway,'_ Bulma thought sadly to herself.

A few days later Bulma and Vegeta sat outside the GR waiting for Frieza to find them. They were ready. It was not Frieza that came though. It was one of his lead henchman, a large blue creature named Zarbon. At first site most girls would have swooned and as much as he would have enjoyed it he would kill them in an instant for Frieza. Along with him, he brought the Ginyu Force, a group of Frieza's best fighters as well as being mercenaries. Bulma and Vegeta fought the Ginyu Force head on, killing each in turn quicker than they thought the would, but with all the non-stop training they were feeling stronger and far more confident than they had just months ago.

After beheading all the Ginyu, that way making sure that they were dead, they stood in front of Zarbon. Zarbon clapped politely but it was to hid his fear of the two in front of him. No one had fought the Ginyu and won, much less without having one broken bone after the ordeal. Vegeta and Bulma crouched into their fighting stance, Zarbon following suit even as he felt his legs turn to jelly.

"Come on Vegeta, you know that you guys can't beat Frieza."

"That's what you think," Bulma said quietly, her tone deadly. "Besides, your almighty Master Frieza isn't even here to protect you."

"Enough of this talk, I'm ready to take you on Zarbon." Vegeta disappeared before reappearing behind Zarbon, the large blue male turning to try and punch Vegeta in defense, but Vegeta blocked his punch before throwing the alien away from him. Bulma joined the fray, ready to blast Zarbon. Both of them came around on either side of Zarbon and released two blue beams at him. The favored henchman of Frieza was hit with both beams having no warning or time to move or deflect them. They waited for the dust to clear so that the fight could continue knowing that the other fighter was still alive.

Zarbon flew out of the smoke and into the air above them. He aimed a bright red blast at Bulma who easily deflected it back to Vegeta, who threw it back at it's creator. It was like watching a game of hot potato as he dodged his own attack. They all watched as it hit the ground, causing what appeared to be a mushroom cloud of smoke behind him. They came at each other again, fists and feet flying as they all tried to land a hit or punch. Vegeta got the upper hand for a minute and knocked Zarbon into the ground where Bulma blasted him in the face at point blank range. When the smoke cleared once again Zarbon was on his hands and knees. His white cape was torn to bits and his green hair had come out of its braid, the ends of his green hair singed.

Both Bulma and Vegeta stood next to each other watching Zarbon struggle for breath. What happened next made them frown in both confusion and anger. Zarbon began to laugh. Not a quiet laugh, but a loud obnoxious one.

"You've come along way, Vegeta and Bulma, but not far enough." Zarbon turned to look at them over his shoulder. Purple blood dripped from his mouth.

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" Bulma asked loudly, a smirk lifting the edge of her lips.

"Oh, you guys just don't get it," Zarbon began as Vegeta burst into laughter.

"You crack me up," Vegeta said.

"So you thinks it's funny, do you? Let me knock that silly smile off your face," Zarbon hissed menacingly "I think it's time that I showed you my true form. I don't think you could handle it." The large male then began to take off his light purple arm gloves. "Ever heard that old saying, **'Beauty is only skin deep?** Well right now all you can see is the beauty.'"

"Beauty?" Bulma gasped in disgust as she gagged softly. "If that's beauty than you need a make over." As soon as she said that Zarbon's body began to bulge as his transformation began. He grew bigger muscles on his legs, calves, arms, and chest. Then his feminine face changed into that of a lizard as his teeth became sharper. Both Bulma and Vegeta looked on in disgust at the thing in front of them, their feet moving back as power came off him like winds in a storm.

"What is that?!" Vegeta growled. Zarbon grew twice in size, his clothes stretching to accommodate him.

"You've seen the beauty and now have fun fighting the beast," Zarbon growled before charging at them. He kicked Vegeta in the stomach and punched Bulma in her face, knocking her into a boulder several feet away before smacking Vegeta away from him onto the ground like a fly that had pissed him off. Vegeta slid three feet away just as Bulma came flying out of the boulder, said landmark crumbling behind her before rushing toward the unsuspecting lizard. Bulma came crashing into blue lizard's back, knocking him into the ground next to Vegeta who having recovered from his shock joined Bulma in the fight. They took to the skies now as the pair battled it out together against the monster that served Frieza.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Zarbon threw Bulma away from him like he would throw trash into a can, her body landing in the rocky terrain below them where she left another impression. Glaring at her from above the lizard like creature continued his battle with the Saiyan prince.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Vegeta followed her descent to the ground, but a few minutes later they were back in the sky, fighting. As fists flew and feet kicked out they managed to all hit each other pretty evenly, but Zarbon had gained some extra power from his transformation which gave him an edge over them.

_Beaten, why for_

_Can't take much more_

They separated for a minute, each one gasping for breath, but only Zarbon seemed unhurt, his form just dusty from the prior fight. They floated there like that, Bulma wiping blood from her face while Vegeta and Zarbon stared each other down.

_One-Nothing wrong with me_

Zarbon flew at Vegeta suddenly, his knee making contact with Vegeta's stomach, the armor taking most of the beating. He sent Vegeta to the ground where he went straight through a mountain.

_Two-Nothing wrong with me_

The large warrior then turned his attention to Bulma. He went after her with vigor, taunting her with things he was gonna do with her once Vegeta was dead.

"I can't wait until I can ride you all night while you scream, because _love_ I will make you scream my name in pain and never in pleasure."

_Three-Nothing wrong with me_

Vegeta struggled to get up, but with his Saiyan ears he heard the vulgar things that Zarbon was saying. Those words made Vegeta see red as images entered his mind of Bulma, her long lavender locks in the monster's feminine grip as he tore her apart. The pain left his mind as he flew back up with just one thought on his mind. Killing Zarbon.

_Four-Nothing wrong with me_

"I can't be beaten," Vegeta growled flying directly into the fight as Zarbon blasted Bulma out of the sky, the small girl not even making a sound as she fell from the skies. Vegeta blasted him in the back knocking the lizard down to the ground as purple blood oozed from the large hole in the monster's armor. Vegeta followed him just as Bulma stood to join the fight. Vegeta put his fist through the larger man's body, a blast warming the lizard's flash as Vegeta leaned close enough to the other male, his lips close to ear. "You won't be doing anything _to what is mine_."

Zarbon's hands that were holding onto Vegeta's shoulders, to push him away, became limp as purple blood oozed down Vegeta's gloved hand.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," Bulma said quietly as she watched the other fighter drop to the ground with an audible thud.

"He was too weak, he just didn't know it," he said before they turned to where the henchmen had come from. Onto the real battle. As they landed before the ship in it's new location they found a welcoming party, in the middle of it all was Frieza.

"Glad you could make it to our party," Frieza said smirking.


	4. The End and the Beginning

"Glad we could make it," Vegeta said as he powered up with Bulma powering up as well. Frieza made with his slender feminine like hands and the soldiers that stood around him charged on the pair of fighters. Bulma lifted her right hand, her palm glowing red as she powered up her energy blast.

"Stop!" she yelled as the energy left her hand, the blast hitting the large army before them. It vaporized the army leaving nothing behind, not a body part or even grass for that matter. Frieza continued to smirk, his deep purple lips twisted cruelly. "What's so funny?" Bulma growled taking a step forward as the wind blew across the plain, blowing her lavender pony tailed hair.

"Funny?" the small lizard like being inquired, his smirk growing wider. "Nothing's funny." The creature powered up as well, but as it powered up it's body changed, the air around them growing tight with energy as lighting crackled around the tyrant. When the clouds cleared a very different Frieza stared at them through the same purple eyes, but he was smaller and thinner. He was pale white with little in the way of armor, in fact he seemed less powerful than the first form where he was covered in armor from head to toe. A bright purple covered most of the top of his head, almost like a bald spot, while two other purple spots sat on his shoulders like pads.

Vegeta stood straighter as Frieza blasted him with several baseball sized blasts, each one being deflected with ease like swatting flies that irritated someone trying to enjoy a meal. Just as Vegeta began to get bored, Frieza attacked, springing forward at the Saiyan prince. Thus began the fight that the pair would never forget. Vegeta and Frieza fought , punches flying as well as kicks, the movements so fast that it didn't look like they were really moving. Neither of them seemed nervous or uncertain of who would win. Both seemed confident in their powers and fighting technique. After watching for what like felt like hours Bulma she had had enough watching and entered the fight from behind Frieza, who was so intently concentrating on Vegeta at the time that he was knocked to the ground by Bulma's blow to the back of his head.

The tyrant threw a glare at the female as she smirked back at him, no fear in her blue orbs that stared back at him. No, there was only hate in those ice blue orbs. Vegeta floated above him on the other side while the tyrant stood on the ground between the two fighters. Another wind blew around them, only the humanoid fighters having the hair to blow with it. Frieza flew at them at that moment, his body disappearing before reappearing before the Saiyan, his tail swinging out to wrap around the other male. Vegeta took that as an advantage as he used the leg without a tail to do a roundhouse kick. The tyrant was quickly thrown off, his body thrown like a rag doll into a nearby cliff. He hit it like a ton of bricks thought, the cliff crumbling on impact.

When Frieza emerged from the smoke all three just hovered, all of them assessing each other warily and at the same time with interest.

"You two have grown increasingly stronger." Vegeta and Bulma said nothing, but their eyes narrowed at the calm of his voice. "Come, join me and you can rule universe at my side." The lavender haired teen looked to Vegeta with a look of incredulous at the words coming from the tyrant before them. Vegeta shrugged because that had been how the

"Iie," Vegeta growled and Bulma nodded in agreement.

_One - Something's got to give  
_

"Why would we want to join an onore (bastard) like you?" Bulma asked with venom in her voice. Frieza's red eyes narrowed as he looked between the pair of fighters, shocked at their lack of fear. He would never show his shock though because that would mean giving them an edge and that was the last thing that the fighters before him needed.

"Because you can join me or join Hell!" Frieza yelled instead as he flew at them.

_Two - Something's got to give_

"Well, see you in Hell then," they yelled in unison as they rushed back at him. Fists began to fly as the trio went at it again. Bulma was knocked back, but as soon as she was out Vegeta took her place, the pair interchanging as the tyrant fighting them continued without pausing to catch a breath. Letting out a scream of anger and frustration the small lizard like creature sent out a blast of pure energy, the wave of power knocking the pair of fighters out of the skies.

_Three - Something's got to give_

As they were rushing to fight the tyrant again several voices yelled out, "You can't fight without your friends!" Frieza, Vegeta, and Bulma all glanced down at the people below them. Goku stood there with the rest of the Z warriors. Freiza realized that the pair of fighters that had been battling him just moments before were now distracted so taking that into account he powered up quickly, his pointer now tipped with a little red ball. Bulma turned just in time to see the beam leave his finger. Looking at where it was pointed she rushed at the Saiyan prince.

_Now  
_

"Iieeeee," Bulma screamed as she shoved Vegeta out of the air. Vegeta turned in just enough time to see the beam hit Bulma square in the chest. It all happened so fast and yet for all those watching it seemed to go in slow motion as the beam hit the lavender haired beauty, the look of shock on her face transforming to a blank stare.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

"BULLMMMAAAA," Vegeta yelled as the beam exited her back, blood flying everywhere, onto him and onto the people below them. Vegeta couldn't move as Bulma's body fell from the skies before it landed with a soft thud on the ground below him. Goku stared at the body of his oldest friend, her hair becoming stained with her blood. The ground below her began to turn a thick dark red.

_Push me again  
_

Yamcha watched, his black eyes mesmerized by his girlfriend's broken body as the small female's form shook with coughing. Vegeta's black cold orbs turned to look at Frieza's uncaring ones. No one moved as the air grew heavy from the anger shaking the Saiyan prince's muscular form.

"Ooops," Frieza said coldly. "She took that to heart," he said before laughing, his cackle only making Vegeta even more pissed. Vegeta growled low in his throat and Frieza could of sworn his eyes flashed turquoise, but only for a second. "She was only a woman, Vegeta and a human female at that." Vegeta's brows came down further, his eyes glittering with hate.

_Skin against skin blood and bone  
_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
_

Goku watched in awe as Vegeta's aura became darker with each passing moment, the darkness of it drowning out all the color around him as black lightening crackled around his form. He didn't know who Vegeta was, but judging by the way he was acting he could tell that he cared deeply, no, he loved Bulma. Goku glanced at Yamcha who was watching Vegeta as well. Goku could tell that Yamcha knew as well, the human fighter saying nothing as they all watched the black haired fighter square off against the tyrant that had just killed Bulma.

_You wanted in now you're here  
_

"Only...a...woman?" he ground out, his body shaking with the anger cooped up in his muscular body. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Vegeta's flame styled hair blazed with gold as his aura glittered like the sun before returning to darkness. Frieza moved back in fear and awe at Vegeta's escalating power, the red eyes of the tyrant growing wide in fear. Within the blink of an eye Vegeta stood in front of a shocked Frieza, his eyes a cold tourquise as he reached out to take hold of Frieza's arms, his fingers digging into the white appendages. As his fingers dug into the pale flesh purple liquid leaked out, the tyrant in his grasp wincing, but not crying out until Vegeta ripped off his arms from their sockets.

A scream tore forth from his throat as purple blood spewed out and onto the fighters below. The tyrant's cry of pain was ignored by those around him as his arms were tossed to the ground below him, but the fighters couldn't ignore as the Saiyan prince then grabbed the white skinned lizard-like creature by his thick throat. They watched in disgust as Vegeta grabbed the tail that attempted to hit him, his fingers gripping it as power crackled at his finger tips.

"Remember a long time ago, when I was young and you punished me by pulling off my tail?"

_Driven by hate consumed by fear  
_

Frieza stared up a Vegeta, his eyes filled with pain as he knew what the Saiyan was about to do. "Well now you will know how that feels." Vegeta yanked and in one swift, non too gentle movement ripped Frieza's tail off. Again blood came spurting out. He then turned his attention to his legs and in one move tore those off as well before once again turning his cold green eyes to the red frightened ones. "You killed the only person to ever love me for who I was," he whispered harshly, "My true love, my one true Mate."

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

He then stuck his fist through Frieza's chest and pulled out it's heart, purple blood flowed down his arm, mixing with the purple blood from Zarbon who had also died at his hands for insulting the female that now lay dead below them. Vegeta, grasping the lizard tyrant by his thick neck still, then blew up the lizard in front of him, splattering blood and body parts onto the people below him before flying down to Bulma's still form, the Z Warriors watching, and took her as he flew off into distance. Goku smiled because he knew that Bulma was safe while the others, minus Yamcha, looked to Goku as if he were crazy for letting the male take their friend's body.

Vegeta dropped down several miles later so that he could check her wound, knowing that it was fatal and she would eventually pass on. Just then Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at him, her blue eyes glazed slightly from the loss of blood.

"Vegeta?" she murmured, her eyes bright with tears now as she felt the chill enter her body. She could tell by the look in those turquoise eyes that the end was near and that there was nothing they could do to stop it. She was proud of the fact that the male before her had achieved something he had told her about once, Super Saiyan.

"Hai, O-Bulma." It was nice to hear her name on his lips, the small lavender haired woman smiling at him for doing it.

"I'm gonna die," Bulma stated flatly as some blood leaked down her cheek from her eye. He reached up to wipe it away, the blood smearing over her cheek.

"Hai," Vegeta said, his heart breaking at the sight of her small face staring up at him with love as her skin lightened and her breath slowed, her lips turning lighter as well.

"I.. love... you... Veggie-chan," she whispered, her eyes glazing over with the veil of Death. "Forever," she gasped with her last breath.

"Iieeeeee," Vegeta yelled into the night time air as he pulled her bloodied body closer, the blood of his love leaking on him, but that didn't even stop him from crushing her to him as tears spilled down his cheeks. Her blood soaked hair blew in the wind as the clouds darkened the skies. It was as if the Earth could feel his pain at the loss of his loved one that he had never even had time to give his love.

* * *

Up in the clouds above the grieving Saiyan as he held Bulma close to him a group of assorted persons watched. One sat there eating a chicken leg, his eyes full of disinterest while a large feline felt tears enter his eyes watching the young life that had been extinguished. A dark skinned male that looked like someone from Aladdin's time stood there openly weeping at the love that had not been allowed to flower while his companion, a Namekian, stood there with emotions flooding his eyes.

"That is true love," Mr. PoPo said as he looked down at them, tears sliding down his face as he sighed. The others, besides the male eating his food, nodded in understanding. The Namekian, Kami by name, nodded as he looked to the darkening skies.

"Hai, it is," Kami said as his eyes glowed, "and it will be given a second chance." Mr. PoPo. the dark skinned heavy set male, looked to Kami in confusion. "I will allow her to come back without the assistance of the Dragonballs, just this once though."

* * *

On Earth night had fallen, the stars above a sleeping male twinkling as the full moon shined brightly like the sun. Vegeta awoke from sleep, a feeling of loss filling his heart and making him uneasy. Looked around him felt the unease grow stronger. _'Something is not right.' _He looked beside him and noticed that Bulma was gone. _'How does as dead body disappear?'_ He got up from the ground and began to search for the missing woman. _'Where is she?' _Suddenly he heard a soft voice, a feminine voice that was drifting through the breeze.

"This kiss, this kiss..." Vegeta headed toward the soft female voice. "It's the way you love me..." The Saiyan walked a few feet until he came to some bushes, the woman's voice still singing softly. Pushing the bushes out of his way he found himself standing before a lake, where Bulma was bathing, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She turned to look in his direction at the sound of the foliage being pushed to the side and his breath caught at the sight of her perfect breasts glistening with water. Her breasts were the perfect size, her nipples standing at attention from the cold night. "Vegeta," she whispered, beckoning his with a wave of her hand.

He took no time taking off his clothes and approached the water where Bulma swam to meet him. Her face blushing a bright red as she captured his right hand in his, the large male moving to join her in the cool waters of the lake. "Vegeta," she whispered again before kissing his bloody hand, some of his skin covered in the blood from her death. Had he died? Was he in heaven now with the mate that he had thought gone?

"How?" he breathed out. Bulma shrugged, her eyes staring into his.

"I don't know, but I don't care either." Vegeta pulled her close and kissed her, her soft lips melting into his as their bodies touched. They stood like that for what seemed like hours before parting for breath, their lips just inches apart as their foreheads touched. His black orbs stared at hers in awe. One of his hands reached up to touch her face, caressing the soft skin of his beloved. His other hand slowly slide up her cool skin toward her breasts before his fingers teased the nipple into a harder nub. "Ohhh," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "T-that feels g-gooood." Vegeta bent his head down at that moment to take the forgotten nipple in his mouth. As his tongue traced around it his lips suckled it. The feeling of those two motions caused Bulma's body to spasm as pleasure rippled through her small form.

The blue haired heiress tugged on his dark flame styled hair, tugging his head as close as she could to let him know that she wanted him to continue. The pleasure was unreal. She had never felt this need for anyone, this want to allow anyone this close to her.

"B-Buma," Vegeta groaned as he took the other nipple into his mouth, his fingers finding the opposite one. He continued this for a minutes before his free hand traveled down her stomach, the small woman under him twitching, and into the water around them. His finger found her womanhood and began to rub her erotically, causing her to whimper as the pleasurable feeling grew in her lower half. Turned on more he stuck one of his fingers into her, the blue haired female arching against his finger.

"V-Vegeta," she whimpered as he stuck in another finger. "Please," she begged, even if she was unsure of what she wanted him to do. She wanted that feeling to continue, but she wasn't sure what she wanted from him even if her body somehow knew. Vegeta pulled her to shore and slide down her until he found the source of her pleasure before sliding his tongue into her. Bulma's body twitched and writhed, arching off of the sandy bank they lay on. She scratched his back and pulled at his hair as the pleasure built up, her body arching away from his mouth and back toward it before the orgasm hit her full on. Vegeta kissed her as she let out little mews of approval before positioning himself above her.

"Bulma, this may hurt." The small heiress nodded before Vegeta slid himself into her, inch by inch to allow the virgin under him to grow used to his size. The moon watched as the young lovers came together several more times that night before collapsing next to each other in an exhausted heap.

* * *

Nine months later...

Bulma looked fondly at the tiny bundle in her arms, the lavender haired baby smiling up at them as his blue eyes blinked in wonder at the world around him. Vegeta looked over her shoulder and grunted.

"He has lavender hair," he stated, his tone of disapproval before he continued, "like a girl." Bulma smacked him with her free arm as their son laughed.

"My dad had lavender hair when he was young so shut up!" Bulma smiled at her son. "Trunks, you look just like your father so don't let him bother you with all his tough talk about looking like a girl." Vegeta just grunted, but he smiled down at his son and mate.

_'I truly do love this Onna, even if I would never tell her that.'_


End file.
